


Stronger Stuff

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vierna contemplates her heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Stuff

Zaknafien had two children.

Drizzt was the son of his soul even. He had never cast a second thought to Vierna, as she was a female, and much prized by the Matron of their house.

Long after he was dead, as the house was plunged into chaos and a war for its survival, Vierna wondered at her full brother's oddities.

As Matron Malice died, and she was cast into a rogue's life, Vierna wondered again.

Was a mere male truly stronger than their house? Was that strength in her?

She set foot in Jarlaxle's abode, and prayed it was so.


End file.
